


Smug Chimera: the Napoleon complex

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Infidelity, M/M, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Stiles Knows about the kind of people around him so instead of cry why not gain some easy money and enjoy the fun
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Series: Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759405
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53
Collections: Cheating Derek : Serial Killer Stiles





	1. Napoleon Complex

Stiles saw the moment his husband was cleaning his mouth and how immediately the chimera left , smiling he said 

Derek I need to go to my father’s house , he is in the late charge tonight and someone needs to watch the house, 

Looking his boyfriend smiled

Ok , then i’m going to look for some .....

It’s not necessary I don’t want you to leave the loft alone remember that this is beacon hills.

I know but....

-Nothing- Putting his middle finger on the older man lips  
Stiles smiled and told him- it will be better if it is just me noticing how much his boyfriend have forgotten his usual instincts 

Ok but at the morning I’ll be there 

-Yes, I’ll be waiting- said the younger man watching the other guy walking to his bedroom and closing the door

Leaving the smile behind stiles got out and closed the door , tonight the only witness will be the moon and the clients.

***

Theo was smirking to the way he was reaching his home, noticing how quiet and peaceful was actually the night, surprising by the way taking into account where he is now and with hopes with a repeating of what he had done with the slut of a boyfriend that stiles has.

Already in home Theo was getting in the kitchen when a sudden burst impacted him leaving him unconscious at the mercy of his aggressor 

Smiling Stiles , cleaned his hand and started to organize everything after all the night is still young.

*****

Theo was awakening with a painful pum resonating through his head , getting some consciousness he touched the part of the head where the pain is stronger and instantly regretted 

\- what the fuck , the wound is still open- noticing that his healing process wasn’t working and there wasn’t any kind of strange smell involved , he started to panic the moment when suddenly some metal ropes embrace him the moment he tried to break free.

I thought you were you going to be asleep forever I was getting bored- looking for the source of the voice Theo got confronted with a tall man using a oni mask?

-Who the fuck are you? Exclaimed the scaredy chimera at the top of his lungs.

Smiling the masked man told him - I’m someone that is going to get some money for killing you, They will give me 500k dollars , that will be enough answer for you I hope.

Panicking the beta exclaimed - what the fuck you think you are doing , what a twisted fuck is capable to put on some precious on someone’s life.

Smirking the guy replied - the same kind of those who killed her sister , the same ones who wanted and wants to steal powers that are not for them , the same ones who fucked the boyfriend’s throat of one of their “pack mates”.

Leaving the color in his face , Theo was terrified, how did this person was able to know all of that ,nobody besides him and some people that are six feet under the dirt will be the only ones able to have this information.

How much time have you spying on me?- If he wanted to get out of this the best way is distract this fucker until he have some ideas to get out of this mess

Since you put your foot in beacon hills- how it’s possible that he wasn’t able to notice someone watching him or at least another person capable to feel the presence of this sick fuck.

Look , we can reach an agreement if I give you more money than that- hoping to catch the guy’s attention, the masked man , put his finger on his mouth imitating like he was thinking, Theo was clawing the ropes.

-Mmmm how about no - smiled the man snapping his fingers. Suddenly the ropes got tighter and destroyed his fingers cutting them at the same time with his claws.

Theo screamed painfully at the sudden pain that he felt 

Oh my god , please leave me get out I will give you whatever you want , please if you want me to leave this fucking town or whatever you want I will give it to you.

Laughing the masked man took a cellphone of his pockets and signaled the whole room, Theo got awared of the cameras around his house and realized that all of them were on .

-Theo I’m getting more bored even if it’s that possible, I like to do things quicker and I’m going to tell you something before you die-

You looked for the one who had the darkness inside of him , the void , you wanted that to be part of your pack that was one of your worst mistakes but at the same time it’s going to be one of the biggest blessings that has yet to come isn’t it good , isn’t it amazing? . Smiled the oni guy

Theo was loosing the last patience that was left to had And wasn’t listening to the other guy , he was busy trying to futilely escape the ropes.

Also look at those cameras- Theo snapped his head towards them.

Those are people that are paying me to give you this treatment , they are just listening to what they wanted to hear and not some of the real conversation that i’m having with you , as it should but they also giving me instruction About what I’m going to do to you.

One of them wrote

User #1 : cut his arms

Getting two swords out of nowhere , the oni snapped his fingers and freed theo’s arms , positioning on the shoulders Theo was not able to escape when suddenly he felt his arms leaving his body , and left him instead with a massive amount of blood spilling of his body.

Theo started to scream and scream painfully every minute without stopping, yelling and cursing 

User #2 : cut his tongue 

Smirking the masked man took Theo’s jaw in his hand and grabbed his tongue until he ripped it out , leaving Theo totally weak and losing his consciousness 

User #3 : cut his head

Positioning the sword around the neck , Theo’s head was ripped of his body .

Watching his work done , the man looked the nice comments in the chat , at the same time that all the money was deposited in his account, snapping his fingers he put the body in a container with the purpose of send it to the bigger bidder

Successfully glad with his job , the cameras were turned  
off and all the mess inside the house was like it didn’t happen at all.

Now getting out his mask stiles decided to go out Of the town looking for the big reward

\- you were the first one Theo and I know you won’t be the last - commented the man looking the container.


	2. Thank you so much

first of all good morning, everyone, I want to thank all of you for the support of this story, I wasn't expecting honestly a warming salute, taking into account that here in archive of our own the concept

of revenge and dark stiles is not that much appreciated at all especially with the lack of fics around this setting, with this in my mind I'm glad to tell you that in June will be the month that stiles will get

what he deserves ;), with this purpose I'm glad to tell you that I will do a series where you are going to decide the prompt, so the next question is, about what? about whatever we want? Yes! but you 

will give those prompts taking into account a story already done or in the process with cheating Derek being the main topic, but why are you going to do that it's just a story If you didn't like it why are 

you stick with it? Well, in the section comments I noticed that some people were not happy, glad, satisfied with the endings of these stories, and really liked it that for once and some exceptions I did 

what is..........Right ;). so that means you are not going to write stories of your own you are just going to copytrash and that's it? No! I'm going to write my stories based on those stories that my readers

decided to give it to me, they are going to give me the setting, they're going to be the ones who are going to ask for permission to the authors of these stories and I'm going to give the endings that 

my readers want, but time to time I'm going to create some original stories set in the universes that I decided to put them, with nothing else to add I think or I will do it in the future I'll create the 

stories in a different series the 1st June, in the meantime, I will write other stories but they will have their own explanations in the space that I'm going to create for them and finally, I decided to give 

you some clues about the next stories in these series 

POSDATA: THE NEXT ONE IS NOT JACKSON..............................FOR NOW ;)

FIRST CLUE: "Napoleon Complex" 

SECOND CLUE: 119

easy right so you already know who is going to be the main characters in the next settings :D

I want to know how smart are you so please leave your answers in the comments

TO ADD: Some Stories will take one or more chapters depending on the development.

. I will take longer writing these stories now that I'm checking the grammar and the way I write 

. I will write some connotations or words that maybe you are not going to like but in the context of the stories will be traits that defined the motives of some actions

Thank you so much and have a nice day :)


End file.
